The present invention relates to a softbox for a spotlight source, comprising an attachment device and a light control grid, and to the latter devices as such.
Light diffusion boxes, also known as softboxes, have long been used by photographers and camera crews to provide diffused lighting and to prevent hard shadows. Collapsible or otherwise disassemblable softboxes are especially useful for location shooting, because they are lightweight and transportable. Typically, they comprise a supporting structure of flexible rods over which a cloth is stretched. The inside surfaces of such softboxes may be coated with reflective material, as disclosed in German translation DE 698 09 374 T2 of European patent EP 0 917 668 B1. As compared to the actual spotlight source, such softboxes provide an enlarged light emission area so that each illuminated object point is struck by light beams from a larger solid angle range. Shadow borders thus blur to gradual black-white transitions.
It is known that the light emission from such softboxes is unsatisfactory insofar as the entire object environment is also illuminated by the same. In order to remedy this deficiency, control grids made of cloth are known which are positioned at the light emission side of the softbox and serve to absorb such light beams which exit from the same at large angles relative to the direction of illumination.
One such light control grid is disclosed in patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,186.
A softbox is attachable to the spotlight source by means of a mounting structure as it is described in international application WO 2004/031849 A1.
Attachment of known softboxes to the spotlight source is not yet fully satisfactory and, moreover, the illumination effect attainable with conventional control grid is perceived to be still insufficient.
It is thus the object of the present invention to obviate these and other disadvantages.